


Face of the Dead

by Op_GamerGirl25



Series: Henrik Mikaelson [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Op_GamerGirl25/pseuds/Op_GamerGirl25
Summary: Original Orinated from Wattpad. And this is my Original work so don't go saying this isn't mine.Over a thousand years, the Original family had wondered around the Earth. Either terrorizing or enjoying the new land while hiding from their derange father and creating themselves new enemies. But whenever they spoke of their past, they rarely spoke of the sibling, whose death forced their mother's hand. But what happens when he returns? What will become of the Originals?Also, I don't any of the Vampire Diaries, so all rights go to the rightful creatorTVD season 2-Started: January 2019Finished:
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Henrik Mikaelson, Henrik Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Henrik Mikaelson & Original Character(s), Henrik Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson
Series: Henrik Mikaelson [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171658
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1: Return of Henrik

In the cold state of New York City, the second oldest of the Original Vampire had to put the search on finding his brother on hold to speak with a witch and his coven. Arriving at an empty cemetery of the Big Apple, the original found himself unable to enter the grounds of the cemetery.

"Do forgive us for your inability to enter the cemetery's grounds," A young male says walking out into the original's view. He had long curly light brown hair, brown eyes, wore casual clothing, and didn't look that much older than 20. "Sacred Grounds prevent vampires from killing us."

"I suppose you're the one that called me here to this big city of New York," He says in a polite manner.

"Yes, I am. Iggy Coulson." The young man says. "And you are Elijah Mikaelson, the noble one of the originals vampires."

"If you don't mind why did you summon me here. I did have to put aside something important just to come here," Elijah tells him.

Iggy smiled at him and stuck one hand in his pocket. "The reason of which I summoned you here, is something that you was taken from you and your family long ago before immortality," Iggy says, confusing the thousand-year-old vampire. "I think we can make an understandable deal, I let you in and show you what I mean, and if you think that I'm merely pulling your string at the end then feel free to kill me."

"You would put your life on the line to show that you aren't lying to me," Elijah asked him. Iggy smirked at the original and nodded.

"Do we have a deal?"

"Of course, after seeing you having much faith in your reasoning of calling me here," Elijah agrees.

"Come in, Elijah," Iggy says, allowing the vampire in and leading him into the catacombs of the cemetery. "It's not too far, we had to ensure that werewolves or other witches wouldn't be able to break in. Here it is."

Stopping at two grand wooden doors, Iggy held his lantern to it showing Elijah.

"Hopefully you still believe that the reason I've brought you here is still valid when I tell you this, Mr. Mikaelson," Iggy says turning to Elijah. "The only way this door will open is by the blood relative of the name on the door."

Moving the lantern to show the name carved onto a plate of metal on the door, Elijah's eyes widened upon recognizing the name. It was written in Viking translating to 'Henrik Mikaelson'. Looking back at the witch, Elijah had soon pinned him against the wall by the throat.

"This is the reason you brought me here to show me a fake grave of a deceased relative?" Elijah spat at the boy witch.

"I assured you my life that all I told you was nothing but the truth," Iggy tells him trying to loosen the vampire's grip on his throat. "If your blood doesn't open the door, you can kill me. It wouldn't matter if you human or a vampire, family blood is all the same."

Releasing the witch's throat, Elijah walked over to the door seeing other things being magically carved into the wood. Looking to Iggy once more, Elijah bites his hand and held it over to bleed into a stone bowl next to the door that was magically linked to the door. Upon the blood sacrifice, the wooden door creaked a bit before opening inwards of the room.

Walking in, Elijah looked around the room to see nothing more than shelves of spellbooks, a table of attempted or unfinished spells, old furniture, and a free-standing mirror in the middle of the room with a circle around it.

"Explain," Elijah demanded, turning to the witch, who was still rubbing his sore neck.

"The youngest brother of your family didn't remain dead all those centuries. My coven, The Divine Circle, had revived him after you and your other siblings fled from your father." Iggy explains. "As a result of that Henrik joined our coven."

"Then you brought me here to show me where he spent his days?" Elijah says running his fingers over the spines of the books on the shelves.

"Who said he was dead. He and I spent many years together learning, practicing magic. Henrik was a year older than me when he was revived," Iggy says.

"You said that he was revived after I fled with my siblings from my father and that he was a year old than you," Elijah says gathering the pieces up.

"Our coven had discovered a trick to defy the laws of life & death, similar to how your mother did it to your family," Iggy explains walking the table of spells. "Except ours was a very complex potion that allowed us to stay young and continue to live a very extended lifetime. Both me and Henrik, along with a few others had taken the potion and very few were taught how to recreate it."

"So you're immortal?"

"Not exactly. We may have an extended youthful life but that didn't mean we couldn't die or the potion was just a one-time thing." Iggy says organizing the ingredients on the table. "We could still be killed by magic or brute force and eventually we would have to take it again after a century."

"Most of the first of us that take it had stopped its use or had died," Iggy says, walking away from the table to sit on the gothic couch. "Only five of us remain which includes me and Henrik. But for the last 6 centuries, the others were just thinking to let go of Henrik."

"What do you mean 'let go'?" Elijah asked with a worried tone.

"Henrik, you come out. I'm done with our little story," Iggy says out loud and gazed into the mirror. Turning towards the mirror, Elijah saw the mirror fogging up before a young teen looking a bit younger than Iggy appeared, he had long dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and wore simple thin dark cotton clothing and leather shoes.

"Elijah." 'Henrik' says in disbelief. His English accent was soft, unlike his other siblings.

"Henrik." Elijah gasped recognizing his 'deceased' brother's face and voice despite him aging a bit over the last centuries.

"Elijah, it been a long time, brother," Henrik says showing happiness at his elder brother. "I wish I could give you a long overdue hug if it wasn't for me being trapped in a mirror."

"It's better than being trapped in a gem," Iggy says, "At least you can talk to people. Now since your brother's here, there's a good chance that we're able to get you out."

"And my assistance would be-," Elijah says finally looking away from Henrik.

"Your blood as well as Henrik's on his side. Me and the others can perform the spell that can weaken the imprisonment spell keeping him there," Iggy explains to Elijah. "You'll just have to pull him out before the spell reactivates."

"And you're sure you have enough power to do it?" Elijah asked for assurance.

"We're over 900 years old, our power together should be enough to crack it open," Iggy says walking over to the door. "I'll get them over here, there's never reception down here."

After hearing that Iggy was nowhere near, Elijah turned back to his youngest brother.

"How much have you heard about us?" Elijah asked.

"About what exactly? About how mother and father forced you guys to become vampires after my death or how you fled from him?" Henrik asked looking at Elijah's disappointed face. "Elijah, I don't blame you guys for the mistakes or most of the things you've done for the past centuries. That was all mother's and father's doing. As well as the foolish mistake that cost me my life."

"Henrik, no one ever thought that our future would lead us here," Elijah says. "Also I was meaning to ask how _this_ happened." Elijah pointed to Henrik's prison.

"Oh... This... Wellbeing part of a coven always has its cons and enemies," Henrik folds his arm looking at his side of the mirror. "And I'd gotten into some pretty heated fire with an extremist coven that trapped me in a magical old hand mirror they forged."

"Took a while for Iggy and the others to find me and get revenge against that coven but one had escaped with the grimoire that held the reversal spell for this," Henrik says. "I take it the outside world changed a lot since my imprisonment."

"Sadly yes. But I suppose it won't take you long to adjust yourself to these times," Elijah says smiling at him.

Henrik laughed and smiled at Elijah. "Let's hope so. It's been ages since I was able to walk around and talk with others in the open." He admits.

"I'm glad to see that ready to embrace the new world, Henrik," Iggy's voice says as he came in with two other witches, both females: one had dark skin with brown eyes and the other with brown hair and eyes. "We already have what we need so ready when you are."

"I'm ready as I can be," Henrik assures. "Elijah?"

"Of course, I'm ready to be reunited with my forgotten brother after all these years," Elijah nods and turns to the three witches.

"Let's begin then," Iggy says waving his hand to break the circle that encircled the mirror. "Henrik, get ready to catch this."

Holding up a covered knife in his hand, Iggy muttered a quick spell and tossed it towards the mirrors. Instead of bouncing off the mirror and onto the floor, it went through to Henrik.

"Mr. Mikaelson, if I can," The dark-skinned girl asked holding her own knife and a bowl.

"Of course," Elijah says holding out his hand for her to draw the desired amount of blood needed. "And you are?"

"Alexia Mathias." She replies, letting go of his hand and walking over to the mirror. Dipping her finger into the blood, Alexia started to draw symbols onto the mirror as Henrik did the same on his side with his own blood.

"Symbols are good, so let's begin," Iggy says after taking a look at the symbols. Taking a few steps back away from the mirror, he and the girls went on their knees, holding each other's hands as they started their chant.

As they chanted, the blood symbols started to seep down the mirror forming cracks causing the mirror to darken.

"Elijah, now." Iggy quickly said before resuming the chant.

Standing in front of the mirror, placed his hand into the mirror as it went through. Moving his hand around, Elijah eventually felt Henrik's and pulled him out with all his strength.

Stumbling backward, Elijah held onto his brother after he was fully out of his imprisonment. Henrik panted a bit after the little struggle that it took to escape before feeling himself being enveloped into a hug.

______

"I was surprised when your coven allowed you to leave with me to find Niklaus," Elijah says as he was driving out of New York. Henrik had changed into new modern clothing as he sat in the passenger seat with an open grimoire in his hands.

"Most of the witches of the Divine Circle are everywhere. We're able to leave New York and travel somewhere else while still being connected to the coven," Henrik explains closing his grimoire and move his sleeve up to reveal a leather bracelet with a bronze circle on it. "Our bracelets allow us to know when a meeting has been arranged."

"Sounds like a coven with a small amount of rule to its name," Elijah replies.

"I wouldn't really say that, brother. Just like every coven, we have strict rules. Never allow any witches that aren't apart of our coven to read our grimoires, is one," Henrik says. "So our knowledge is not known by others and certain spells can't be used to enhance their powers or life. Such as the potion of youth and our failsafe, a resurrection potion."

"Resurrection spell?" Elijah looked at his brother with a questioning expression.

"Yea, it's in case we are killed. The spell takes effect after 5 minutes and the recovery depends on how bad our body is," Henrik explains. "It's only a one-time thing so you would have to take the potion over and over again after each death. Thankfully, Iggy made me take a dose since I wasn't able to since I was trapped in a bloody mirror."

"So what happened to the rest of our family? You know after my death," Henrik asked Elijah as he stopped at a red light.

"What is there to say?" He says tapping his fingers against the wheel.

"... How's about why Father was hunting after you guys," Henrik questioned.

"Let's just say mother withheld a great secret from us all and when she changed us into vampires we had discovered what that secret was," Elijah says. "Niklaus was not father's child but a child of one of our werewolf neighbors."

"Bloody Hell," Henrik says in surprise. "I suppose Father didn't handle it well."

"Indeed, he went and slaughtered the werewolf pack that killed you including mother's lover," Elijah explains. "There were times we all wished for you to come back before we remembered what creatures mother had turned us into."

".... Even if I wasn't killed that day, I would have still lived in a world where bloodshed was endless for Father and his Viking buddies," Henrik says. "I don't care whether or not my family is monsters, everyone has demons they can't evade or hide forever."

"Hmm... Get some rest, Henrik," Elijah smiled. "It'll be a while until we reach our destination."

"Fine... Wake me up when we get there," Henrik tells him as he lays back down in his seat.


	2. Chapter 2: Petrova Doppelgänger

After retrieving the Mikaelson's long-forgotten brother, Henrik, Elijah and he traveled in search of Niklaus. Traveling down many states, they've reached the small town of Mystic Falls.

"So explain to me why we're following a lead from two vampires that turned their backs on you and Nik as well as turned the last known Petrova Doppelgänger into a vampire," Henrik asked looking at Elijah.

"They willingly asked for me to meet with them after running from us for 500 years," Elijah explains. "If they've got something of usefulness to tell me, I probably free them from running no more."

"And if not?.... You'll kill them?" Henrik looks at him with an unsure look.

"One of them betrayed their loyalty to me. As such I'm not lenient to them," Elijah tells him before assuring him. "That, however, doesn't count for family."

"That's assuring... What happened to the others?" Henrik asked looking at his older brother with concern. "Where are Finn, Kol, and Rebekah?"

Not knowing how to explain the whereabouts of their siblings, Elijah looked towards his baby brother and patted his shoulder.

"Niklaus happened." That was all he said confusing Henrik.

"What?"

"Many, many years ago, we stumbled upon a weapon that could put us into a deep slumber. Magical silver daggers," Elijah explains. "Klaus has found it amusing to dagger us whenever he felt like the need to."

"Why don't use it on him? To prevent him from continuously daggering you," Henrik asked.

"The daggers not work on him, Henrik. As of which we can't put him down for a nap," Elijah tells him.

"Because Nik's a hybrid. As of which hasn't been and probably won't ever be fully learned about... Lovely," Henrik sighed leaning back into his seat and rubbing his face. "What's the longest he held you guys daggered?"

"Finn... -he still continues to hold first place of 900 years," Elijah sadly admits avoiding looking at his baby brother's face of disbelief.

"Yo-you... You let Finn remained daggered for 900 years?!" Henrik says. "That's longer than I've spent in that bloody mirror. Why?"

"... Henrik, Finn despised what we had become and detested the need of killing humans for food... Eventually, he became a danger and would have lead Father to us," Elijah tells him.

"So basically safety over Finn's feelings... And I thought my situation was debatable," Henrik says turning towards his window, watching as they passed by people and small buildings. The ride remained silent between them as Henrik practically played with the radio. After managing to pass through the town with little fussing from Henrik, Elijah continued to drive until they've reached an abandoned mansion.

"Stay here until I come back. I won't be long," Elijah tells his baby brother as he unbuckled himself.

"And what do you want me to do in the meantime?" Henrik questioned.

"Play with the phone I got you," Elijah pointed to the smartphone that was sitting in the cupholder which he bought for Henrik during the long drive down there.

"You mean the thin piece of metal?" Henrik looked at him then back to the smartphone with an unsure look on his face.

Taking the phone from the cupholder, Elijah handed him it and opened his door. "You will figure it out." Hopping out of the car, Elijah left Henrik to mess with his new toy to enter the home but not before telling him something. "If you can, hide yourself with your magic. Just in case this is some elaborate scheme of Niklaus's."

Henrik nodded and watched as his elder brother approached the mansion. Raising both his hands, he snapped both his fingers hiding from anyone that approached the car.

"Alone again... Yea.." Henrik muttered before opening up his grimoire. "Let's see... fire creation... soul locking... daylight rings...Here we are. Spirit projection."

Looking up from his book, Henrik made sure that Elijah or anyone else was around. Taking out a ragged old voodoo doll from his bag, that he brought with him. Placing it on the dash, Henrik waved his hand connecting the doll's magic to his own purposing it to alert him of anyone's presence before casting the spirit projection spell.

Focusing on Elijah, Henrik found himself inside the broken-down mansion. Looking around, Henrik wandered around before finding himself in a large room with stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was a male vampire and a human girl that appeared older than Henrik.

'T-tatia... Wait... Another doppelganger?' Henrik thought after recognizing the girl's face as he tilted his head to the side. He soon heard his brother and a woman coming his way. Watching as things slowly happened, Henrik watched in curiosity about how Elijah acted when he wasn't around.

Not too long after, Henrik felt his voodoo doll's alarm go off, alerting him of two vampires approaching the house. Having the need to flee back to his body, he snapped his finger but not before seeing Elijah beheading the male vampire.

Henrik gasped as he opened his eyes, seeing that he returned back to the car. Leaning back in his seat, he held his head and took deep breaths calming himself from what he saw.

"Calm yourself, Henrik... It's been a thousand years since you've been around one of your siblings involuntarily, so seeing them murder others should be no surprise... I think," He says to himself before being himself back to reality. Moving a hand down his face, Henrik felt his hand touch something under his nose.

Realizing it was blood as soon as he looked at his fingers, Henrik just wiped away the blood and looked out of his window. "Stupid limits." He muttered before grabbing the voodoo doll from the dash. "Now who's the unwanted house guest?"

Shutting his eyes, Henrik focused on what the doll had seen. Upon seeing the trespassers, Henrik lazily opened his eyes and laid back in his seat.

"More bloody vampires... Lovely," He mumbled to himself. "Elijah will be fine. Not my expertise."

After like 15 minutes of Henrik playing around with the smartphone, he notices the two females and two guys leaving the mansion. Once they were out of the area, Henrik got out of the car and went inside to find his big brother.

"Elijah?... Where ar- Bloody Hell!" Henrik freaked seeing his big brother impaled to the wooden door by a wooden pole. "Damn it... I am so glad that you can't be killed by just that."

Grabbed the pole with both hands, Henrik attempted to pull it out. "Ngh. Come on- Wait... why am I doing this the hard way?"

Letting go of the wooden pole, Henrik backed up holding his hand out to use his magic to rip the stake out. The stake shook before being forced out of Elijah's chest and into Henrik's hand.

"Ah!.. Crap... Got to go easy on magic use," Henrik says to himself after feeling a sharp migraine as he wiped the blood from his nose. Looking back to his brother, he saw that Elijah's body had fallen to the ground. "Elijah... Come on. It's late, brother, and I'm mortal. I need food soon."

Patting his brother's lifeless face, Henrik knelt down next to him. Elijah slowly was brought back to life after a few minutes of Henrik watching as the dark veins disappeared from his face.

"Finally... Can we go now?" He asked like the impatient teen he appears to be.


	3. Mystic Falls High

At the Salvator house, Rose starts to explain to the brothers and Elena. Warning them about the dangers of Klaus, one of the original vampires.

"Look, Elijah's dead, right?" Stefan says to Elena. "So no one else even knows that you exist."

"Not that you know of." Rose retorts. "Elijah had been around someone before he came to meet with me. Smelt human and the scent was lingering around Elijah like he's been around them for quite a while."

"It could've been one of his many lovers?" Damon says giving his theory.

"Anyway, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know what's real." Stefan says. "For all we know, he could just be some sort of stupid bedtime story."

"He's real, and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it." Rose explains. "If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot."

Not taking any more of it, Elena stands up and heads out for school. Unknowingly that the school had gotten two unexpected transfer students.

At the courtyard of the school, both Bonnie and Jeremy were chatting when two boys: one dark-skinned and the other with dark hair.

"Excuse? Do you guys know which way's the office?" The dark-skinned teen asked.

Telling them the directions, Jeremy already guessed they were new to the school.

"Yeah, we are. Kinda hard getting around," The dark-skinned admits. "My name's Luka. This is my friend, Henry."

"I'm Jeremy. This is Bonnie," Jermery introduces himself and Bonnie.

"Luka, stop staring its creepy... And awkward." Henry says in a low American accent as he lightly hit his friend's arm after noticing him and Bonnie staring at each other.

~~~~~~

"Here is your student ID and your schedule for this semester," A lady at the front desk says handing a Henry his stuff. "Welcome to Mystic Falls, Henry Michael."

"Thank you, Love," Henry says leaving the front office with Luka and Jeremy. Telling them he'll meet with them later, Henry takes out his phone dialing someone.

"... Henrik, aren't you suppose to be in class soon?" A familiar voice asked

"Not yet... First bell hasn't rung yet, so I'm good, Elijah," Henrik says reverting to his normal accent. "I like how you ditched me, so I would attend this stupid school."

"Seriously, I'm a thousand years old," Henrik complains.

"And had been locked away in a mirror for 6 centuries," Elijah reminds him. "It's best to have a refresher on history and keep an eye out of on Elena."

"The doppelgänger?" Henrik says leaning against a brick wall. "And what are you planning to do in the meantime?"

"Taking care of a few things," His big brother tells him. "Be a good little brother and don't cause any trouble or reveal yourself as a Mikaelson."

"Understood, big brother," Henrik says rolling his eyes as he ended the call. Clicking his tongue, he looked down at his phone. "Fucking wanker."

After school had ended, both Henrik and Luka headed to the Grill to meet up with Luka's father, Dr. Jonas Martin.

"So Henry how was your first day at school?" Dr. Martin asked.

"Felt like multiple magic lessons without magic and more wankers not giving a damn," Henrik replies, leaning back in the booth. "Still learning today's technology. First from writing on stone and work, next paper and now this." Holding up his phone still unsure.

"I'm sure I'll help you get hang of it," Luka says patting his shoulder. Giving him a look, Henrik shook his head and leaned back into the booth before sensing another witch.

"I'm going to head out. I don't being in the same room as a Benett witch," Henrik says, grabbing his things. "Me and Bennett's don't mix well. See ya later."

Leaving the Grill, Henrik returned his apartment that was next door to Luka and Dr. Martin. Elijah had purchased it for Henrik- after the doppelganger incident- so he would have a place to stay while Elijah would be elsewhere. It was nothing extravagant nor too simple.

The apartment had a bunch of builtin bookshelves to busy Henrik from his confusion of modern technology. And the living area was a mess of Henrik's experiments and spells in the making. The kitchen wasn't a big deal since Elijah had gone out and filled it with food one night.

The only thing really needed for Henrik was less thick clothing since Virginia wasn't as cold as New York yet.

"What to do, what to do..." Henrik mumbles to himself as he sat cross-legged on the floor at the coffee table. Around the table, there were at least 2 grimoires laid out opened to different spells.

"You do still remember you have little old me, Little Mikaelson," A thick English accent spoke, startling the young witch. Turning around towards the voice, Henrik gave a heavy sigh of relief before yelling at the man. The man was 6 ft tall and has short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Ash! What the bloody hell?!" Henrik exclaimed. "You could've knocked. This isn't the 1300s, so knock next time before I place a bloody Hex on you!"

Holding his hands up, Ash apologized for scaring him. "Sorry about that, mate. But it has been over 600 years since we last spoke."

Giving him a look of disapproval and annoyance, Henrik turned back to his books in frustration.

"Not going to ask what I've been doing during your imprisonment in Annael's Mirror?" Ash asked sitting on the armrest of the couch that was behind Henrik.

"I was pretty sure that you were continuing you ruse as a Vampire Hunter for a few centuries until -I don't know- you decided to take an autumn nap," Henrik replies as he writes down a few side notes for a new spell. "I've always found it ironic. A vampire working as a vampire hunter."

"Hilarious, little witch. I've been on and off the hunter job; all the while keeping up with your elder siblings," Ash admits as he crosses his arms. "But I'd eventually lost them after your Father's attack in Chicago during the 20s. Your sister was put to sleep by a mystical dagger with white oak ash by a brother."

"So you haven't been able to find the tail? You?.," Henrik turned to Ash and began laughing. ".. That-that's just hilarious.. That's a first."

"Well excuse me but I've never been one to hide many times for a lengthy amount of time for centuries," He retorts, standing up and walking over to the front of Henrik. "So sorry, that I couldn't keep track of your blood sucking siblings. They're like roaches or - Idunno- raccoons."

"Racoons?" Henrik questioned, tilting his head to the side before showing an understanding look. "True sneaky bastards."

"Henrik!" Ash called out, getting the young Mikealson's attention. "Enough of your little games to get yourself off topic. You should be focusing on what you're going to do."

"Going to do?"

"Has being stranded in a cursed mirror for 600 years rotten your head? You've got a egomaniac brother out an bout who wants to break a thousand year curse," Ash explains to the Mikaelson.

"Ohhhh. That little thing..." Henrik says a in less caring voice. "Don't worry about that. Klaus breaking his curse inevitable. Mother ruined nature's balance when I was killed by werewolves."

"There's no fixing a damage that been created long ago. Nature's adapted to its supernatural appearances. So what's another added to its the list?"

"So you're going to watch this unfold." Ash said to the Mikaelson.

"Pretty much. You can go but don't be surprise if I ever call," Henrik says before the vampire spends out of the apartment.

~~~~~~

"Henrik, I see that you're still awake," Elijah says shutting the door behind himself after returning from wherever he went. Henrik was on the couch reading through one of Elijah's old books, he picked up over the centuries.

"Hmm... I don't do well with sleep. Not when I know that there're werewolves around," He explains, looking up at his elder brother. "So what was so important that you had to ditch me?"

"Nothing that you have to worry about," Elijah tells him as he takes the book from him. "Now go to bed. You've got school tomorrow."

"Fine. Good night, big brother," Henrik says after getting off the couch and heading off towards his room.


End file.
